leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Nasus
Abilities % life steal. |targeting = Soul Eater is a self-buff. |additional = |video=Nasus IVideo }} Nasus's next basic attack within 10 seconds gains bonus attack range and deals bonus physical damage. |description2 = If Siphoning Strike kills its target, Nasus permanently gains 3 stacks of Siphoning Strike, doubled to 6 stacks if the victim was a champion, large minion or large monster. |description3 = Siphoning Strike resets Nasus's autoattack timer. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 20 |costtype = Mana |range= / |targeting = Siphoning Strike is a single-use on-hit effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = *The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Siphoning Strike will apply life steal. **Critical strikes modify Siphoning Strike's base bonus damage but not the bonus damage from the stacks. **The bonus damage will affect structures. **The enhanced attack does not work against . **''Siphoning Strike's'' damage will be mitigated if Nasus's attack is or . **''Siphoning Strike's'' empowerment will not be consumed if the attack misses. |spellshield=will block the attack. |additional= *''Siphoning Strike's'' cooldown will not start until the empowerment is used or expires. *''Siphoning Strike's'' bonus range does not stack with the bonus from *''Siphoning Strike'' can gain bonus damage from last hitting any targetable enemy unit, including: wards, ghouls, , , , or , and turrets. *Additional enemies killed by effects such as and on the empowered attack will not generate additional bonus damage. This is unlike , who will gain bonus gold even for each enemy killed by the splash damage. |video=Nasus QVideo }} Nasus ages the target enemy champion, their movement speed by 35%, increasing over 5 seconds, and their by half the amount for the duration. |leveling = * %| %}} * %| %}} |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Wither is a targeted ability. |spellshield= Will block the application of Wither. |additional= *If the duration of Wither is reduced by crowd control reduction, the increasing slow is applied faster so that it reaches the same max amount at the end. |video=Nasus WVideo }} Nasus unleashes a spirit flame at the target location, dealing magic damage to enemies in the area. The flame then remains for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage each second to all enemies within and reducing while they remain. |leveling = | }} armor}} |range = | }} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Spirit Fire is a ground targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = Will not block Spirit Fire. |additional = *''Spirit Fire'' grants sight of the targeted area for a short duration on cast, in a smaller area than the spell's area of effect. |video=Nasus EVideo }} Nasus empowers himself for 15 seconds, gaining , increased size and bonus attack range for the duration. |description2 = While Nasus is empowered, he deals magic damage to all enemies around him each second, capped at 240, and gains equal to of the damage dealt, up to a maximum of . |leveling = |leveling2 = % per 100 AP)}} of the target's maximum health|health)}} | % per 100 AP)}} of the target's maximum health|health}}}} |cooldown = 120 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = / / |targeting = Fury of the Sands is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield=Will not block Fury of the Sands. |additional=*Bonus health-gain is not affected by Grievous Wounds, and remains on Nasus after Fury of the Sands expires. |video=Nasus RVideo }} Map-Specific Differences ;Murder Bridge * **If Siphoning Strike kills its target, Nasus permanently gains 6 stacks of Siphoning Strike, doubled to 12 stacks if the victim was a champion or large minion. References cs:Nasus de:Nasus es:Nasus fr:Nasus pl:Nasus pt-br:Nasus ru:Nasus zh:内瑟斯 Category:Beta stage release Category:Map specific balancing Category:Self Heal champion Category:Slow champion